Mikey's Phone Call
by 630leosa
Summary: Leo phones Mikey when he's home alone. T-cest Don't like don't read


**Rated: M for Sexual things - Don't like, don't read.**

**Warnings: Lemon. Phone Sex, Touching.**

**Pairings: Leo/Mikey**

* * *

Mikey automatically reached for his shell cell when he heard the tell-tail beeping in his room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikey, how you doing?" Leo's voice seemed clearer than usual, but Mikey didn't think anything of it, Donnie was always improving them without saying anything.

"Bored! Master Splinter's still with April, and Donnie just left to see Leatherhead." Mikey sighed, flicking the page of his comic book over. "How's patrol."

"Boring." Leo laughed. "I let Raph and Casey take off on their own for a while. You know how those two get. Have you taken your pills?"

"No." Mikey tried to keep his voice as casual as possible. "Maybe you should find them before they get into trouble."

"Take your tablets." Leo ordered, ignoring Mikey's attempt to change the subject. "Your leg won't get better if you don't."

Mikey grumbled but did as he was told, moving his comic aside so he could grab the glass of water on table next to his bed. He'd sprained his leg badly during patrol a couple of nights ago, and Donnie and Master Splinter had banned him from training and patrol until his leg was healed.

Leo waited until he heard Mikey swallow the tablet; he knew that Mikey didn't like them, they made him drowsy.

"You just wanna make me suffer." Mikey accused.

"I'll make it up to you." Leo promised, the slight churr in his voice left no doubt as to how he planned to do that.

"You better get home soon then." Mikey smirked, closing his eyes as he lay back down on the bed.

"Why don't we just put that over-active imagination of yours too good use then?" Leo purred, and Mikey could almost see the predatory grin on his eldest brother's face.

"What?"

"Why don't I tell you what I'm going to do to you when I get back."

Mikey groaned loudly. "Did you just suggest we have phone sex?!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Shell no!"

"Then be quiet and spread your legs."

Leo's chuckle sent a shiver down Mikey spine as he moved to obey him, his body starting to react just at thought of what they were about to do.

"Close your eyes; I want you to imagine everything I'm going to do to you. I'm going to start with your neck."

Mikey churred appreciatively; Leo knew how sensitive his neck was. A few carefully placed kisses on his neck could easily get him to completely submit to the older turtle.

"I'm going to start with your neck and slowly work my way down your plastron."

Mikey brought his hand up to his neck to follow the path Leo was describing, slowly bringing his hand lower, towards his slightly bulged lower plastron.

"Are you touching yourself?" Leo asked, hearing Mikey moan loudly.

"Yeah." Mikey gasped quietly. "Aren't I suppose, to?"

"I want you to use your imagination." Leo husked in a slightly possessive tone, that only ever appeared when they were alone. "I want you, to want me to touch so much that you can actually feel me stroking your tail."

Mikey groaned, moving his hand from his plastron to grip at the bed sheets. "Ok"

"You concentrating Mikey?"

"Ye…" Mikey gasped, quickly jerking up to staring down at his tail, only to fall back and grab his head. The tablets made him light-headed at first and he'd sat up too fast.

"What's wrong?" Leo sounded worried as he heard Mikey whimper.

"Sat up too fast." Mikey sighed. "Thought I felt something on my tail."

"Mikey, you're home alone." Leo assured him. "You just have an over active imagination. I told you to imagine me touching your tail and you felt it. Close your eyes and see if it happens again."

Mikey shifted his weight slightly, resting his hands on his plastron as he closed his eyes again. He concentrated on thinking about Leo's hand on his tail, an a few moments later he felt the almost nonexistence presence back.

"Leo." Mikey gasped out; the more he concentrated on the feeling the more he could feel it.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to move my hand to start stroking your tail."

It took a few moments for Mikey's mind to filter Leo's words, but the feeling on his tail started to move.

Mikey's eyes started to flutter open again. As soon as he opened his eyes the feeling faded, and it was completely gone by the time his eyes flickered between his legs.

"I can't keep my eyes closed." Mikey complained. "As soon as I open them it stops."

"Why don't you use your mask as a blindfold." Leo hummed. Being blindfolded was a fairly new kink they had discovered of Mikey's, and Leo loved to use it to his advantage.

Mikey churred loudly, quickly reaching over to the discarded mask to tie it tightly around his eyes.

It only took a second for the feeling to come back, moaning loudly as the phantom hand stroked him harder than before.

"Have you dropped down yet?"

"No I…Ah!" Mikey gasped loudly, the feeling seemed to move of its own accord from his tail to his slightly parted slit.

"What's going on?"

"You're. You're pushing my slit apart with your fingers." Mikey churred, shivering as he felt his erection slip free from his shell, the 'hand' automatically moving to wrap around his length. "Leo!"

"What do you want Mikey?"

"More!" Mikey gripped the bed sheets, his other hand cracking the shell cell slightly as he squeezed it tightly.

Leo echoed his lovers churr's as Mikey verbally voiced his pleasure.

Mikey swore he felt a breath against his tip; before he could say anything he felt a tongue against his shaft, licking upwards until he felt lips brush against his head.

"Leo! Your mouth!"

Leo hummed pleasantly and Mikey felt it travel up his body. He started moving hip hips upward, the feeling of the mouth disappeared, replaced with the hand again as he thrust himself forward. "Leo I'm close!"

"Touch yourself." Leo ordered, sounding out of breath as he listened to every sound that Mikey was making.

Mikey wasted no time in releasing the bed sheets, the phantom touch disappeared and he quickly replaced it with his hand; burring over his penis as he quickly brought himself over the edge, calling out Leo's name as he released over his plastron. Leo called out a moment later, clearly reaching his own orgasm.

For a moment the two of them couldn't talk, each riding out their pleasure to the sound of the others orgasm.

"Wow." Mikey gasped out, his hand resting against his chest as he felt his limp cock slip back into his shell. "You better get home soon." Mikey sighed happily, pulled his pillow down to cuddle against.

"Take off your blindfold."

"Mmkay" Mikey pushed his mask off his eyes, blindly throwing it over to the table, keeping his eyes closed as he relaxed in his afterglow.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Mikey sitting up sharply, worried that someone had come home and seen what he'd done.

The sight that he saw at the end of his bed stirred his arousal once more.

Leo was knelt by the foot of his bed, his face streaked with cum and a smug smile pulling at his lips.

"When did you get back?" Mikey grinned, opening his arms to cuddle with Leo as he moved to settle next to him, being careful of Mikey's injured leg.

"I never left." Leo purred nuzzling into Mikey's neck, smearing his lovers own cum onto his skin before lightly kissing and licking it clean. "I was going to surprise you."

"Why did you phone me then?" Mikey moaned loudly, the feeling of Leo against his neck already starting to cloud his mind pleasantly.

"I didn't." Leo chuckled, making Mikey churr as the tremors radiated though his neckline. "Your phone's not even on."

"But…I heard a beep." Mikey tried to reason, looking down at the blank screen of the shell cell in his hand.

"That was mine. Raph wanted to know if I was coming."

"Oh." Mikey didn't have the willpower to carry on the conversation anymore; not with Leo's hands working their way down his plastron, and teasing lips still working his magic against his neck.

"Damn Ninja."


End file.
